


Maribats Ideas

by GoddessOfSpunk



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Badass Chloé Bourgeois, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily (DCU), BigBrotherVerse, Catfamily, F/M, MariBat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, Multi, Other, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug), mlb crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessOfSpunk/pseuds/GoddessOfSpunk
Summary: This is basically where I jot down little maribat ideas that come to me. Some ideas are longer than others and will have more chapters so fair warning. Updates are also on no schedule and instead whenever I get inspiration. And feel free to use any ideas as long as you tell me!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Selina Kyle, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 41
Kudos: 439





	1. Damian’s Favorite Sibling

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on wattpad and tumblr under the my username GoddessOfSpunk! Enjoy and feel free to use any ideas for your fics or expand on certain ideas in the comments!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette friends with Dick instead of Damian? I think it has potential and I love Nightwing so here's some ideas!

• Met when Dick was younger and in the circus  
• She fangirled over him  
• They kept my in touch  
• They decided to meet up again when they're older  
• Bat bros crash it  
• And oh my god Damian freaking loves her  
• She's so clam, gracefully, elegant, and sophisticated  
• Okay she's not but he loves his older sister anyway  
• Diana revels her by calling her "little sister" when the Bats take her to visit the league  
• She is now Damian's favorite person in the world  
• "Back off Grayson she's mine now!"  
• "Little D give me my bestie back!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to use all ideas!  
-Aëlla


	2. Big Brother Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My ideas for the classic big brother verse

• Jason met this adorable pink fluff ball after he came back to life  
• He was learning how to beat the Bat  
• Paris has teen superhero's with no mentors?  
• He decides to check it out  
• It's not like he cares, but they're probably younger than he was  
• He meets Marinette on patrol when she's LB  
• They sort of bond over his awesome motorcycle  
• Marinette's grandmother definitely influenced her here  
• He finds out about her class and boy  
• the only safe one in class is Chloe because at least she's trying to be better and help  
• and Queen Bee? Jason loves her too  
• Her comebacks? A+  
• Kagami is absolutely thrilled with her new competent sparing partner  
• Luka and him bond over their secret love of classic lit.  
• He hates Adrien, Alya, and Lyla  
• Nino's on thin ice, but he's starting to rebel against his overbearing friends  
• These kids are awesome!  
• He doesn't want to leave, but well Gotham  
• They understand after all Paris is their city  
• Under the red hood happens  
• And then Damien comes and Jason's just like he would be a perfect Chat  
• He calls Mari and co. to get their butts to Gotham because they don't need that stupid cat  
• He forgot to tell his family about them  
• They show up at the manor and everyone just like who are the French people?  
• They're all surprised when Tiny McFluffball jumps onto Jason  
• Then Jason introduces him to his "Lil Sis"  
• Shock all around


	3. Tim meets MDC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay let's go! This will feature fanboy Tim so get ready for some really weird ideas!

• Okay Tim is so murdering his siblings. They left him all alone at a Wayne Gala!  
• Also Bruce has to leave for a league mission, but guess who's still here?  
• He's super mad until he spots FREAKING JAGGED STONE!  
• Oh god he's so glad he's here now! Take that siblings! You bail on me and I meet the coolest person ever!  
• Then he spots his guest!  
• It can't be, but it has to be her!  
• MDC!  
• She's been Jagged's designer for years! And she looks to only be around Damian's age!  
• He goes over to her  
• "Hi I'm Tim and you are like the coolest person ever!"  
• Marinette is very confused when he turns to her instead of Jagged for an autograph  
• They talk for a bit about music until they discover their where's love of riddles, puzzles, and logic games  
• They exchange numbers  
• A week later he gets a call saying she has a backstage pass to the Gotham city Jagged concert  
• He accepts and tells his siblings he doesn't need the ticket they got for him  
• They are very confused  
• Bruce is like I thought you loved Jagged why aren't you going  
• Dick is very concerned, like are you sick Tim?  
• Jason suspects that the replacement has been replaced by either a shapeshifter, alien probe, or clone  
• Damian's just like mildly freaked even if he doesn't show it  
• Alfred suspects it has to do with whoever Master Tim has been texting  
• It turns out okay though because Cass comes back for a visit and she's never been to a concert so she gets the extra ticket  
• Turns our most of the hero's are here  
• The Titian's are all throughout the floor and is that Babs and Steph?  
• The concert starts and it's awesome and then Jagged invites the backstage quests to the stage  
• It's his designer MDC and is that TIM!!!  
• The Titian's are just wondering how he snagged that backstage pass  
• The Bat fam?  
• They're just flipping out  
• they want to know how Tim meet MDC and how he managed to make a good enough impression on her to get a free backstage ticket!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there will probably be a part 2, but if you want to use this idea for a fic feel free to make your own!  
And if you do use this idea please send me the name of the fic I really want to see this idea turned into one!  
-Aëlla


	4. Diana in Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note this is set pre-Lila so sweet sunshine Adrien!

• Diana was visiting Paris because there was rumors of a villain  
• Many hero's thought it was fake but something about this seemed familiar to Diana  
• So shes in Paris walking down the street and BOOM!  
• There's a weird villain with literally the worst outfit she has ever seen and....  
• BABY HEROS!  
• Why did no one tell her there were baby heros!  
• They are so cut with their little black cat ears and tail with neon green cat eyes and their black and red spotted ladybug costumes!  
• Wait ladybug themed?  
• The baby hero's are the holders of the black cat and lady bug miraculous!  
• Diana suits up and helps civilians get out of the way  
• Then after the fight she goes up to the baby heros and asks if they're alright and does this happen often?   
• They are shook  
• This is Wonder Woman!  
• Diana tells them stories about the past users, her mother and Heracles  
• She also trains them because just because everything is repaired doesn't mean you can be sloppy  
• Diana decides that Donna and Cassie would love her new protégés  
• Also is it her or would Mari and Adri be perfect for Damian?  
• Mari is sunshine but if you hurt her partner...  
• And Adri is so sweet but depressed and moody  
• She is so going to set the three up!


	5. Audrey Bourgeois’s Intern

• Bruce is freaking out!  
• The Wayne family is going to the met gala  
• And they have nothing to wear!!!  
• They need quality clothes that go with the theme   
• They also need to be comfortable or go knows that no one will wear them in this family  
• Bruce has just about given up on going until  
• Audrey Bourgeois comes over and mentions her intern  
• Apparently her work not only got her hired by Audrey but also caused Gabriel Agreste to take interest in her  
• Gabriel Agreste as in the reclusive King of fashion  
• So he ask Audrey if he can use her intern to make the family clothes for the met gala  
• " Of course darling! Oh I'll send her over at noon!"  
• Now the only problem is getting all the boys to behave while she's here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a part 2, but if you want to write this idea, go crazy with it!  
-Aëlla


	6. Pen Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ever classic fanfiction, but I'm adding my own style to it!

Marinette  
• Marinette is done  
• First Lila now they had to do a stupid pen pal project with an American student  
• It was supposed to help them with their English but Marinette was already fluent thanks to Jagged  
• And to top it all of it was with a rich school meaning that she might get paired with another spoiled brat  
• Good thing then it was an anonymous program meaning everyone was given a number that corresponded with a student at the other school  
• So Marinette wrote about Gotham's superheroes to her partner  
• She thought maybe it would help them find a common subject to talk about

Damian  
• Damian was not exited for this project  
• He would have to suffer through poor grammar and snotty French kids  
• He was shocked when he got his first letter asking about the superhero's of Gotham   
• His pen pal wanted to know if he had ever seen them in action  
• Apparently besides a couple official league photos there wasn't much of Batman on the internet  
• So he wrote to her about them and actually had fun with it  
• He told her about the utility belt, bat-a-rangs, and how they had no powers  
• And he tucked one of his sketches of him in his Robin suit in with a note explaining it  
• Maybe this project with the mystery girl wouldn't be so bad


	7. Paris meet Selina Kyle

• Selina heard about a purrfect opportunity   
• The Louvre has a new ancient Egypt exhibit focused on cats   
• Supposedly one of the pieces was worth 5 million alone!  
• She got in without a problem only to discover another cat was already there  
• oh my god he was so freaking adorable with his little cat ears and tail!  
• Was he a meta? Maybe, but he definitely had powers  
• But the poor thing is just there   
• Sleeping  
• he should be with his family!  
• So forget the loot she's stealing something way more valuable   
• A son!  
• And she did she stole him  
• She did of digging and apparently her little kitten is a hero  
• A hero who uses cat puns!!! Just like her!  
• And he is skilled   
• but he can be better!

Adrien  
•When Adrien wakes up he's confused   
• He fell asleep at the museum where is he?  
• did he get arrested? Or should he say Agrested  
• Then Selina comes in and introduces herself and he starts fangirling  
• After all where do you think he got the idea of cat puns from?  
• Cue Ladybug bursting in   
• She's screaming about who dares to kidnap her sunshine kitty  
• And then she sees Selina and just stares at her before fangirling about her fashion sense  
• Apparently Selina's like the only villain, vigilante, or rouge in Gotham with any fashion sense  
• And then LB ask Cat freaking Woman if she would like to adopt them  
• Adrien is done   
• Selina would make a good miraculous holder maybe the tiger?


	8. Hostage Situation

• Marinette was so done

• Seriously all she had wanted was a nice class trip to Gotham, a city known for its amazing BatFam inspired street fashion! And not to mention the amazing looks inspired by the rouge gallery!

• But nooooooo some lame "super villain" just had to take her and the entire class hostage because apparently a mysterious 'he' had adopted another kid?

• Yeah nobody knew what the insane person was talking about and now he's referring to himself in the third person 

• Marinette never thought she would be grateful for Hawkmoth and the Akumas 

• Good thing she made everyone(even Lila) memorize emergency protocols

• Since he seemed to be focused on Marinette, she lashed out with a right hook causing him to stumble back and trip on Chloe's leg.

• Nino then pulled out rope from his mom bag-sorry his backpack

Adrien as he clapped his hands together: Pizza? I'm thinking pizza!

Chloe in the most exasperated tone: Adri, we were just taken hostage.

Adrien as he pulls out his phone: So yes?

• The class did end up getting pizza while they waited for the police to show up

Batman when he finally shows up: I'm sorry they WhAt!!!

Commissioner Gordon while drinking his 20th coffee of the day: They ordered pizza and had a party while waiting for the police to show up to take the thug who held them hostage away.

Nightwing while eating his slice of pizza: I now have 15 amazing younger siblings. Tell the others they have been replaced.

• Yeah the class adopted Nightwing as their older brother. He was THRILLED. And they haven't even talked about acrobatics and heroing yet

• All in all the class took down a thug, Gordon needs a vacation, Nightwing had a pizza party with his new siblings, and Batman is soo confused.

Extra:

Jason, Tim, Damian, and Stephanie: WHAT!!

Barbra looking so lost: I'm sorry can you repeat that?

Bruce with the most deadpanned expression: You've been replaced. Nightwing has been adopted by a visiting French class. He now has 15 younger siblings who apparently took out the thug who took them hostage, and then proceeded to order pizza.

Jason, Tim, Damian, Stephanie, and Barbra: WHAT!

Bruce while pulling out his phone: They were having a giant pizza party when the cops arrived. I'm pretty sure there still there partying.

Bruce turning to face Cass who has been silent this entire time: Your invited to join in Cass. The class wants to meet their new older sister.

Hi! I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry! I had a very busy competition season this winter for Color Guard and then the whole Corona virus happened. Please stay safe guys! Be careful and remember social distancing!

Aella <3


End file.
